


Leave Before The Wolves Find Your Scent

by Stranded_In_The_Cosmos



Series: Bright Young Things: Miles Edition [2]
Category: Bright Young Things
Genre: Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Miles Maitland needs a hug, Miles is hurting, Original Character(s), Referenced War, post last goodbye, someone hug him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos
Summary: Miles had been outed and is on the run.
Series: Bright Young Things: Miles Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916011
Kudos: 2





	Leave Before The Wolves Find Your Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!

_Miles is in another scrape!_

Indeed he was, but this time it was more like a broken leg instead of a scrape, or more of a broken heart. to be specific. 

Miles had ran from England with nothing more than the clothes he was wearing, and the sunglasses keeping the whole station from knowing how close he was to falling down to his knees and sobbing. Or really, keeping the station from seeing how he was already falling apart. 

He was a tragedy really, when he thought about it. High-life flamboyant party boy who wasn’t afraid to take the nearest man to bed gets caught out at the fault of the one he loved and has to run to the nearest country to avoid arrest. It was almost funny, imagining himself as a protagonist that someone could read, a protagonist that got a happy end. 

It seemed more real every second that he might not get that. A hopeful voice in him reminded Miles that it wasn’t impossible. 

“Where are you going to dear?” An older woman that he hadn’t noticed before asked. 

“France,” Miles answered. “Heard it’s nice this time of year,” 

“Hm,” She thought for a moment. “You don’t seem like you’re pleased about it,” 

“I hadn’t planned to go, but things… _have come out_ ,” Miles answered again, hoping that she would take that as an answer.

The older woman pondered again for a moment and took Miles hand into hers, giving it a firm squeeze. “Well, may the lord keep you safe in your travels, and clear your troubles,” 

“Thank you,” Miles forced a smile. “But I don’t think He has any interest in keeping me safe or clearing my troubles,” 

“Oh don’t you worry,” The woman smiled. “My dear old Lidia, she’ll have had a long talk with Him about it so you needn’t worry. She always knew that a perfect God kept people like us and her safe. And loved,” 

“Us?” Miles asked. 

“Dear, I wasn’t born yesterday,” She laughed. “Whatever your troubles are, He is on your side,” 

Miles smiled, small, but genuine. “You are a doll you know. Thank you,” 

“Nah,” She scoffed. “Lidia was the doll of us two, I’m the gardener she hired and invited to live with,” 

“You really do undersell yourself darling,”

“I’m setting a fair price in reality,” She laughed, pulling Miles in for a hug, which he returned happily. “By the way, you’re train is here,” 

Miles pulled back. “Well, thank you for the kindness. Shame we won’t meet again,” He finished sadly. Just another good thing he was losing. 

“Don’t say that, I bet we’ll meet again,” She said. 

“Maybe,” Miles smiled. “Goodbye dear,” He picked up his bags and walked off. 

The older woman smiled as he went, thinking of Lidia as he looked back before disappearing completely. 

-

Miles knew he was alone again once he sat down. The small source of comfort and friendship he found in the chaos was once again lost in the wind. And how awful it felt, to be without anything, not even your friends. He had always thought that, if nothing else, he would have Agatha, Adam, his friends and part of his family. 

How wrong he had been. 

He also felt a heavy sort of feeling in his chest, now that he was finally alone and on the way to at least partial safety, he thought of what got him here. 

A mistake, a few letters, an accident, _Tiger_.

It had to have been a mistake, a fault in seeing the letters, a small bit of procrastination to put them somewhere that they wouldn’t be found. Miles knew Tiger wouldn’t do it on purpose, he truly loved-oh lord- _loved,_ in the past tense, him. 

There was a part of him though, not large, but a part, that asked if it really was an accident. 

Miles felt wetness pooling in his glasses, and realized he had started crying again.When had he started though? 

He was pulled away from the thought when someone began speaking. 

“Ladies and gentleman, you may or may not already know this, but, as of two hours ago, Britain waged war against Germany,”

Miles’s eyes went wide for a moment, before he brough this knees to his chest and curled into a ball. 

The world really was coming to an end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!


End file.
